Oops I messed up again!
by angeldia16
Summary: . 2 years ago I found out that I was adopted. and please don’t goOh god, not another Granger turns pureblood hottie story, believe me this is good Basically I kept my identity a secret, as well as everything else aka my real looks. So see I don’t turn a
1. Chapter 1

Oops,I messed up again!!

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer-I don't own HP, duh!!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned. God, I'll have to get used to getting up this early again!!! Hmm. I pulled off my satin bed sheets.

"Mia, you awake yet?"

"God, Alex, why do you always have to be so annoying??"

"You're just moody cause you'll have to act like a know-it-all mudblood again".

I threw my pillow at him angrily. Oh, you're all probably wandering who am I, and who is Alex.

Well, Alex is my 17 year old brother. Twin brother to be precise. But he tries to look different from me, by dying his blond hair black, and by talking in this "I'm cool you're not" tone. We usually get along fine, but sometimes he seriously gets on my nerves!!! I had to dye my hair brown for the past years, but this year I'm not gonna give a damn who says what, and I'm leaving it the way it is. Anyway, I'm Mia, by the way. Well ok, its not my full name. My full name is Hermione Amidale Mary Parkinson. Yup, you guys heard right, not Granger, Parkinson. And no, I'm not Pansy's sister, thank god, I'm her cousin, but that's bad enough anyway!! And yes, I know its not nice to talk about your cousin this way, but have you seen her?? How would you like to be related to the dumbest girl on earth who looks like a pig in a blond wig?? Exactly, total EWWWWW!!! But, on with my story. So you're all wandering how did Mrs Granger, mudblood, know-it-all, ugly become Mrs Parkinson beautiful, pureblood and ehhh still a know-it all??? Well my dear readers ( god I sound so cheesy here) it's really quite easy. 2 years ago I found out that I was adopted. ( and please don't go-Oh god, not another Granger turns pureblood hottie story, believe me this is good) Basically I kept my identity a secret, as well as everything else aka my real looks. ( So see I don't turn a hottie, I was a hottie always)

You'll be goin, why'd you keep it a secret? Uhm cause my parents are deatheaters, that's why. And no, I'm not a death eater and Im not planning on becoming one either, so shh.. But this year, I was not going to stand another year of teasing, no boyfriend and Draco Malfoy. So I said "fuck it" and decided to have a blast, it is my last year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-HP not mine

Stupid Stupid Stupid

I hate Alex. Now cause of him I have to sit in this compartment all alone. He made our parents take me to the station earlier, just so he could get a new broom before he goes to his posh wizard school in France. Whatever, my Firebolt 2007, silver handled with pink diamonds all over it, was so much hotter than the one he wanted. Yes, I own a broom and I like flying. God, I hate it when everyone is like but Granger hates flying, she is scared of heights. Like so not true!!! I love quidditch and I love flying. The only reason that I didn't tell anyone the truth bout this, is cause I was undercover duh!!! I couldn't exactly bring my gorgeous broom and say, oh my parents gave it to me…I mean it cost a fortune, and it was ordered from a special French shop! They don't even make these brooms here!!! But this year since Im coming out, I might as well shock everyone with my awesome flying skills. I'm even better than Harry!! Ah…that reminds me…Potter and Weasly. What should I tell the,???? I mean I cant exactly say:

" Hey,uhm I've been lying to you guys for the past two years, I'm a pureblood, my parents are deatheaters and I'm related to Parkinson, oh and my parents hate you Harry for nearly destroying their master…uhm we're still best friends though right??"

You're gonna say, oh but Harry isn't someone who'd stop being friends with you just cause of this…….Riiiight, question. Do YOU, know Harry like I do? Have YOU been his best friend for the past 7 years? No? Than shut up, and listen to me. Harry is an emo!!! Im serious, note the fringe, the emotion tantrums etc…and his fave colors are pink and black!!!! And believe me when he has one of his strops, he is a real jerk! So anyway, do you guys like have any ideas, bout what shall I tell them, cause I really need some help he-

" Hey"

I looked up. Wow! Nice, very nice!!!! A totally hot guy was standing infront of me. And I mean hot with a capital H! Loose blond hair, silver-blue eyes and a body to die for…mmmmmm. I eyed him up and down and smirked. He followed my example. I liked him, boy did I like him!!

" So how come I've never seen you here before?" he said sitting opposite me.

" Hmm, maybe you weren't looking properly. I've been here since first year."

" Are you serious? so have I!"

" Yup "

"What house are you in?"

" I'm Gryffindor, mind you, I would so prefer Slytherin. My whole family went there. What about you?"

"I'm in Slytherin . My whole family went to it too. So you are a pureblood?"

"Yes, I suppose so are you?"

" Of course. Strange….A beautiful, pureblood girl in Gryffindor… Whats your name?"

" Uhm well you see….I was known under a different name in Hogwarts, but then 2 years ago I found out that I was adopted, and now I know my real name…so which one would you want to know?"

"Both"

"Well I'm Hermione Amidale Mary Parkinson, cousin of Pansy, which is totally embarrassing, and I was formally known as Hermione Granger. But my bro calls me Mia."

" Wait Granger? Did you say Granger?"

The guy looked shocked. I wouldn't blame him, I looked totally hot.

" Ya Granger, but not anymore thank god!"

The guy looked like he had gone insane.

"Uhm dude chill, whats your problem?"

"Woman do you not recognize me?"

"Uhm no…I should?"  
" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy?! Oh shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diclaimer-I dnt own HP!!!

"You cant be Granger!!!!"

" Really? Well you better believe it Malfoy! But don't call me that anymore ok? It aint my real name, and I don't want you reminding me of it!" I said fiercely. I still couldn't believe that this hottie was Malfoy. I mean ok…he was cute….but HOT!!!!! Never….at least not to me…..

I looked at him…The poor guy looked really confused…he was staring at me with this really lost look….I had to sooo keep myself from laughing

" Stop looking gormless dude."

"huh?"

" I said stop looking gormless…it's not that hard to get. I thought that I was Granger, turns out Im not, and I'm a Parkinson. Are you with me so far?"

" Uhm…yes…I think…Bu-"

" Good! So don't call me Granger…I have a name you can use, aka Mia."

" ehhhh..ok…Gra-Mia…..So you're not a mudblood?"

God why did he have to be so fucking dum!!!!????? Urgh!

" Malfoy, are you really that slow???? If my surname is Parkinson, can I be a mudblood???? Think!!! Use your logic, if you have any"

" Ok ok , I got it."

" Alleluja man…."

" Hey, no need to be so bitchy you know…"

" Sorry, just that you were really slow at getting it…"

" k whatever…."

" whatever.."

15 mins later…..

" so….."

"so…."

" you're a pureblood right?"

" No Malfoy, I'm not a mudblood, I'm a Parkinson, but I'm not a pureblood….What do you think?!"

" hehe chill, I'm only playing with ya"

" Wow, I'm shocked the evilest creature on earth knows how to joke?"

I imitated shock and laughed. He smiled as well. He actually had a really nice smile ( not as nice as Cedric Diggory's, may he rest in peace, but nice).

" Well there's a lot of things you don't know…."

" Ha, but aren't I a know-it-all??"

" Eh….."

" Forget it…just can't get over the fact that we are talking like friends…."

" Join the club…pretty weird…."

" I know.."

" so does Potter and Weasel know that their best friend is a pureblood from a deatheater's family?"

" Uhm no…didn't really have the chance to tell them……can you suggest anything?"

" hahahaha no…but I sure wanna be there when they hear about it!"

Just as he said that , the compartment door opened, and ofcourse, it was Harry and Ron…speak of the devil eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

" What you smiling at Malfo?"

"Nothin Potter, just smiling to myself"

God was he making it obvious…I felt like killing Draco… Well I might as well call him that…we are kind of friends now aren't we? Plus he is just super hot!!!!

" Are you by any chance searching for Granger?"

Oh yes, he was sooooooo dead!!!!!!

" Actually we are, what did you do to her?"

" Me nothing…she's right here "

Oh god, acting like Mr. Innocent, he's soooo gonna get it!

" What are you on about Malfoy?"

Shit…here it goes…

" Uhm Pot-Harry hi….."

Just as I thought he looked like he had seen a ghost…

" Hermione?????"  
" hehe Hi Harry……Good to see you too….."

" What on earth happened to you??? You look like the hotter version of Parkinson!"

" Uhm…..actually Harry…it's a really funny story….You see turns out I'm not a Granger, but I'm actually truly a Parkinson hehehe I'm Pansy's cousin….so we look a bit alike hehe….."

" WHAT ON EARTH???!!! "

He looked angry….very angry….damn….Guess this was too much for Malfoy, I mean Draco, caused he burst out laughing…..Yea….that was not going to make things easier…..


End file.
